


Skylar's Job

by StormWind0697



Series: Skyflare [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWind0697/pseuds/StormWind0697
Summary: Sideswipe has been driving Skylar to work for a few weeks now and he's curious about what she does.





	Skylar's Job

“Hey Prime.” He wheels up to their leader.

“Yes Sideswipe.”

“I was thinking it would be fun to surprise Skylar at her job.”

“Where does she work. Is it safe.”

“I believe so. Only a few of us though.”

“Take Bee and Blue.”

“May I go as well sir.” Mirage asks as he walks over. Jazz is behind him trying to get his attention annoyed when it doesn’t work. He goes to bother Prowl who scowls and keeps walking.

“”Uh sure.” Prime says momentarily distracted by his second and third commands behavior. 

“Wow Rag. You actually want to be around humans.” Sideswipe snarks.

“Enough.” He coms Bee and Bluestreak to report to hangar one. 

A minute later a yellow camaro and a silver and dark grey audi r8 roll into the hangar. Bluestreak is babbling on about something and Bumblebee is listening with true interest. They transform as they reach their leader

“Hi Prime. What did you need us for. Oh hi Sideswipe. Are we needed for a mission. Was someone hurt. Is Skylar okay.”

Prime places a servo on the young snipers shoulder to silence him. “Everything is fine. Sideswipe wishes to visit Skylar at her job and I hoped you would accompany him.”

“Oh sounds fun. Doesn't that sound fun Bee.”

Said camaro chirps happily before a song plays through his radio.

I’m so excited  
And I just can’t hide it

He dances the beat pumping his chest and snapping his finger.  
“Very well. Let’s go.” Sideswipe transforms and races out of the hangar followed by the other three mechs. Silver red yellow and gray flash down the freeway as they leave the base behind.

They reach Skylar’s work where she works as a barista in a coffee stand. They pull into the parking lot making heads turn and wait for Skylar to notice them.

~

Skylar frowns when the customer she’s helping trails off on his order. She looks over and and gasps. A silver corvette, gray audi, yellow camaro, and a red ferrari are parked facing the stand. She blushes and looks down at her uniform. Considering she works as a bikini barista (despite her age which she completely lied about when she was hired.) Her clothes are not as bad as they could be. She’s wearing very short jean shorts that show off her ass and her top is a lacy bra with a loose fitting tank to, but still.

“Uh sir. Your order.”

The man jumps and turns to look at Skylar. “Oh sorry/” He hands her a twenty before taking off still drooling over the cars. She puts the change in an envelope and looks outside again at the four familiar mechs. She puts up the restroom sign and pulls on sweatpants and a t-shirt before walking across the parking lot to stand in front of the four vehicles.

Knowing she won’t be able to break Sideswipe or Mirage and since Bee can’t really talk she turn to Blue.

“What the pit are you doing here.” She makes a reminder to apologize for snapping at the sweet mech who is alway nice to her.

“Sideswipe wanted to surprise you and Prime though it was a good idea. We thought you be excited to see us since we have all been busy and haven't had anytime to hang out recently.”

The sad voice of the sniper breaks her glare. “I am happy Blue. Just surprised.” She pats his hood earning a purr from his engine. She shivers and hugs her chest.

“Why are you not wearing your normal armor.” Blue asks innocently.

“And that’s enough for today. All of you go home.” Skylar blushes before going back to the stand.

~

Later that night Skylar is closing the stand and is surprised to see a black mustang pull into the parking lot. The undercover cop scares her for a second before realizing who it is. Frowning she turns off the light and locks the stand while pulling on her sweatshirt.

“Hello Prowl. Where is Sideswipe.”

“Good evening Ms.Skylar. The other autobots are doing research on your job. I’m afraid they have many questions for you.”

“They want to know how to make coffee?” She asks getting into the driver's seat.

“Not exactly.”

Prowl shifts into gear and pulls onto the road and gets on the freeway. Rush hour has hit so Prowl flips on his lights to get through traffic.

“I don’t think Prime would approve of you using you police to get through traffic.”

“In my defense. I am a cop. On both cybertron and here. I help the law enforcement in the area with crime.”

“Wow stoick Prowl breaking the rules. I’m ashamed.”

Prowl ignores her as he speeds ahead of the cars pulling over for the apparent cop.

“They are most curious about your uniform. Why do you wear your undergarment to work.”

Skylar turns 10 shades of red. “Uh because that’s what we wear. I try to stay more modest than the other girls though because….”

“Because of your age.”

“How did you..”

“The legal age to work there is the human age of 18. If I recall you just turned 17. Which means you actually started working there when you were only 16 years of age.”

Skylar gulps and looks down at her lap as they get off the exit to the base. “Please don't make me quit. I know it's illegal and my boss could get in serious trouble but I really need a job.”

Prowl slows to a stop and pulls over to the side of the road.

“I won’t make you quit. Just please be careful.”

“Always am.” She hugs the steering wheel and Prowl starts driving again. 

“So did they have anything like that on cybertron. I mean people who worked your version of undergarments.”

“We don't have a form of undergarment. Just armor. There are different types of armor. Generally femmes where the light sleeker armor that makes them look more feminine. Where as mechs where the bulkier armor like Ironhide or Optimus. I think the closest would be the lighter armor worn by call bot which reveals their protoform.”

“Did you just call me a whore.” Skylar asks as they pull into the base. She gets out and slams his door shut making him flinch. He transforms doorwings arched in anger. 

Prowl looks up the phrase flinching when he finds the definition and the similarity between the two. “ No.. I didn’t mean..I...uhh…” His head starts sparking before he crashes to the ground. Skylar yelps and jumps out of the way.

“Oops.” The other autobots walk out of the hangar looking at the glitched tactician. “I think I broke Prowl.”

They all laugh even ratchet who walks over to reset the praxian.

Skylar frowns when she notices the others looking at her funny. “ Seriously. Does my job freak you all out that much.”

“Well it would be like one of us fighting in our protoform.” Jazz says.

“I'm not in danger while i’m there. It has more security than most other stores. We even have a guard at night.”

“You are far too young to be working in a place like that.” Prime says with a disapproving scowl.”

“Look i’ll be 18 soon and I need a job. Besides people leave bigger tips. I make more money in one night than what my entire paycheck is.”

“Why do they leave so much. Don’t they have a family to feed.” Jazz asks helping Prowl to stand as he wakes up.

“Probably but were cute and are not wearing much clothing. If they want to see a girl with no clothes they usually have to go to a strip club.”

“What’s a strip club.” Blue asks.

“Go ask the rangers.” 

“There's a mad scramble an the sound of squealing tires as they all rush around to find the unsuspecting humans.

“Skylar is looking up at Ironhide who is holding in his laughter. “That was awesome kiddo. You ready for target practice.” He holds out his hand offering her the small handgun she was learning to shoot with.

“Yes sir.” She salutes and they walk over to the firing range laughing when they hear screaming mortified rangers.


End file.
